Inconvenante Attirance
by MissKara1759
Summary: Un après midi de pluie. Au 12 Square Grimaurd, pendant les vacances d'été. Une atmosphère lourde. La chaleur insupportable de la vieille maison des Black entraînait la confusion dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Celle-ci se retrouvant au centre d'une plaisanterie des jumeaux bien plus importante qu'elle n'y paraissait...


La naissance d'un désir incongru.

Le numéro 12 du Square Grimaurd à Londres était une très ancienne demeure à l'aspect lugubre. Très peu de personne connaissait son existence puisqu'elle n'apparaissait pas aux yeux des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques qui passaient dans la rues. Les moldus. Et même certains sorciers étaient incapable de la voir. Elle ne se révélait qu'à un nombre limité de sorciers, formant une société secrète appelé Ordre du Phénix. Vue de l'extérieur, la maison avait des murs décrépis aux fenêtres crasseuses. Elle appartenait depuis des générations à la noble et très ancienne famille des Black dont les seuls héritiers à ce jour étaient Bellatrix Lestrange et Sirius Black. Ce dernier, échappé de la prison d'Askaban depuis la troisième année de son filleul, Harry Potter, avait trouvé refuge dans la maison de son enfance et l'avait finalement proposé à Albus Dumbledore afin d'y établir le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Depuis le début du mois de Juillet de l'été 1995 Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley avaient été mis au courant de l'existence de cet Ordre secret. Harry les avaient rejoint quelque temps après. Et toute la famille Weasley, à l'exception de Bill et Charlie avait été mise à contribution pour un «grand nettoyage» qui se déroula sur plusieurs semaines afin nettoyer et retirer les créatures et objets magiques dangereux. Jusqu'à ce que la demeure soit impeccablement débarrassée de ses moisissures et soit de nouveau habitable.

Elle restait tout de même sombre et peu chaleureuse. Et le feu magique qui brûlait dans la cheminée du salon n'aurait pas aidé à changer l'opinion d'Hermione. La jeune fille s'était installée dans la bibliothèque des Black dont elle avait immédiatement éprouvé une fascination pour tout les ouvrages qu'elle contenait. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle aimait dans cette maison. Entre les poignées d'argents en forme de serpent, le papier peint à moitié décollé, les murs suintant d'humidité, la poussière qui ne cessait de se réinstaller, la pourriture imprégnant les lieux, les tapis troués et le redoutable portrait de Mme Black au Rez de chaussée caché derrière de longs rideaux mangés par les mites qui se m'était à hurler quand celle-ci était dérangée. Obligeant toutes les personnes passant dans le hall à marcher sur la pointe des pieds et à chuchoter le plus silencieusement possible.

Évidemment, ce détail avait particulièrement retenue l'attention des jumeaux qui pendant plus de deux semaines s'étaient donnés comme mission d'oublier de se faire discret dans cette partie de la maison. Jusqu'à ce que Molly, passablement énervée par l'attitude de Fred et George, ne se mette un jour à hurler encore plus fort que Walburga Black, plus fort encore que le jour où Ron avait reçu la beuglante pour avoir volé la voiture volante de son père. Depuis ce moment précis, ils avaient passé tout leur temps dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient au troisième étage, de laquelle on entendait parfois de petites explosions. Mais Sirius n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Harry avait dit à Hermione qu'il avait vu son parrain s'arrêter devant la porte et écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Sirius n'avait rien voulu dire à Harry mais lorsqu'il était apparu dans la cuisine, l'ancien détenu d'Askaban arborait un sourire que Harry avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir sur le visage de son parrain.

-Les jumeaux sont une source de distraction pour lui, avait dit Harry à Ron et Hermione dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec le plus jeune des Weasley.

-Ça doit lui rappeler les frasques qu'ils faisaient avec les maraudeurs, avait supposé Hermione.

-Avec les réunions de l'Ordre auxquelles il assiste et son interdiction de quitter la maison, c'est bien la seule chose qui lui permettre de s'occuper et de ne pas devenir complètement fou dans cette baraque.

C'était une après-midi à la chaleur étouffante pour un été à Londres même si le ciel extérieur ne dérogeait pas à la réputation de la ville. Une véritable averse inondait les rues, dissuadant les plus courageux à s'aventurer dehors. Pourtant, la maison était vide de monde à cette heure de l'après-midi. Arthur, Kingsley et Maugrey étaient retournés au Ministère de la Magie pour travailler. Dumbledore avait rejoint le bureau directorial de Poudlard pour, d'après lui, s'occuper de la paperasse dû à son poste. Ron et Ginny étaient partis avec leur mère pour faire des courses pour le dîner et Harry passait la journée en compagnie de son parrain dans la pièce avec la tapisserie où était représenté l'arbre généalogique de la famille de Sirius. Ils n'en étaient sortis que pour se rendre dans la salle à manger lors du déjeuner. Lupin était partit elle ne savait où. Et Fred et George étaient enfermés dans leur chambre.

A cause de la chaleur Hermione avait quelques difficultés à se concentrer sur la lecture de son livre. Son jean lui collait à la peau et sa chemise blanche, dont elle avait remonté les manches jusqu'aux coudes, ne l'aidait pas à mieux respirer. De l'autre côté de la pièce, des armoires vitrées qu'ils avaient nettoyés avec minutie, gardaient encore des traces de crasse. Elle contenait une grande quantité d'objets de magie noire que personne n'avait réussi à déloger. Le bruit que faisait la sorte de pince à épilée pourvue de nombreuses pattes à force de courir d'un côté à l'autre du meuble était sur le point de complètement agacer Hermione. La jeune fille ferma violemment son livre et l'abandonna sur la table avant de sortir de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir du premier étage Hermione ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Elle se décida à descendre à la cuisine dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur la limonade fraîche que Molly avait préparé avant de partir.

Elle se servit un grand verre qu'elle avala d'une traite. Si elle devait être tout à fait honnête, elle s'ennuyait dans cette maison. Elle aurait peut-être dû accepter d'aller avec Molly faire des courses, mais à ce moment là elle avait cru vouloir être au calme. Et finalement, elle se retrouvait à gigoter sans but, dans cette maison des horreurs. Cette demeure avait le don de la rendre nerveuse, peut-être à cause de sa grande inclinaison pour la magie noire. Hermione avait l'impression que chacun des murs suintaient d'une aura maléfique incroyablement oppressante.

Elle nettoya son verre et le sécha avant de le remettre dans l'armoire. Puis elle sortit de la pièce pour remonter dans les étages. Elle voulait regagner sa chambre et enfiler un débardeur. Il lui sembla entendre un bruit de porte, puis des pas se précipitèrent rapidement dans l'escalier, causant un boucan d'enfer. Elle fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras, attendant fermement le jumeau qui se permettait de faire autant de bruit. Elle aperçut Fred... Ou bien était-ce George ? Elle ne savait jamais avec eux. En tout cas, il releva la tête vers elle une fois qu'il eut descendu les escaliers et afficha un sourire désolé pas du tout convaincant.

-Quelle discrétion ! cingla t-elle. Tu fais plus de bruit qu'un troll dans un magasin de porcelaine.

-Ce n'est pas un éléphant à l'origine ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais la version moldu, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai adapté selon le contexte.

-Tu es surprise ?

-Non, pas spécialement. C'est tout à ton honneur d'avoir des connaissances sur autre chose que les farces.

-En parlant de ça, j'étais justement venu te chercher.

-Ah oui ? demanda t-elle avec étonnement.

-Oui, affirma t-il en faisant quelques pas d'une lenteur calculée vers elle.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il tendait légèrement les mains vers elle. Comme un chat prêt à bondir pour attraper sa proie.

-George et moi avons besoin d'un cobaye pour une nouvelle confiserie, rajouta le rouquin.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'elle, il était trop tard. Fred avait déjà attrapé la jeune fille et l'avait placé sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

-Non ! s'exclama t-elle en se débattant. Fred ! Non, repose moi immédiatement ! Tu m'entend ? Sinon je vais...

-Mais oui princesse. Je te déposerais dès qu'on sera arrivé dans la chambre, dit-il avec un rire dans la voix, en montant les escalier.

-Lâche-moi ou je hurle ! prévint-elle alors, espérant qu'il succomberait à sa menace.

-Eh bien hurle ! provoqua t-il. Essaie de battre cette très cher Mme Black.

Mais elle n'osa pas le faire. A la place elle tenta d'atteindre la poche de son jean dans laquelle elle avait rangé sa baguette. Fred remarqua son manège et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

-Oh non, je ne crois pas, dit-il en la déposant sur le plancher grinçant du deuxième étage. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ajouta t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Elle glissa la main dans sa poche mais ni trouva pas sa baguette. En levant les yeux, elle vit Fred la faire rouler entre ses doigts.

-C'est ça que tu cherche ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Fred ! Allez, rend-moi ma baguette.

-Ne fais pas semblant, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'agaça la jeune fille.

-Tu es resté ici parce que tu ne voulais pas partir avec ma mère, Ron et Ginny.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça prouve ?

-Que tu t'ennuie. Alors j'ai décidé de te distraire.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, soupira Hermione.

-Bien sur que non ! insista t-il. Sinon, tu te promènerais avec un livre et tu m'aurais ignoré lorsque j'ai descendu les escaliers. Comme à ton habitude.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Il avait raison bien sur. Et elle fut vraiment surprise de savoir que Fred, avec qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé, avait réussi à si bien la cerner. Il se pencha vers elle, et Hermione plongea dans l'océan bleu de ses pupilles sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle en était incapable. Elle resta fascinée par la lueur malicieuse du regard de Fred. Il lui apparaissait comme tellement différent de d'habitude. Comme si il lui révélait un trait de sa personnalité que personne d'autre n'avait eu l'occasion de voir. En effet, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle devant les autres si ce n'était pour la taquiner avec la participation de son jumeau George. Elle ressentie une sensation étrange, quelque chose qui remuait dans son estomac. Mais elle n'aurait pas su dire de quoi il s'agissait, exactement. La chaleur l'accablait. L'atmosphère lui semblait lourde et tendue. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la toute première fois qu'un regard la troublait à ce point. La lueur chaude qu'il posait sur elle aurait pu réussir à la bouleverser totalement si le bruit de la porte d'entrée que l'on ouvre et que l'on referme n'avait pas dérangé la profonde hypnotisation dans laquelle elle était plongée.

Un regard vers le bas de l'escalier lui permis de détacher son regard de celui du rouquin. Et Hermione s'étonna de ressentir un étrange sentiment de remord fautif qui l'accablait en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

Sans aucun doute, Molly était rentrée des courses puisqu'elle entendit Ron pester contre le porte parapluie qu'il venait de renverser. Entraînant inévitablement les cris de la vieille Walburga Black dont la voix portait jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune fille brune. L'agacement qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis l'apparition de Fred revint au galop. Elle en oublia presque la présence du jeune homme. Ron, resterait définitivement un boulet, et cela en dépit du nombre de fois ou on lui avait dit clairement de faire attention à sa maladresse.

Hermione n'avait pas voulu se joindre à Molly pour les courses, d'abord parce qu'elle avait pensé vouloir être au calme, mais elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle n'avait pas voulu supporter la présence de Ron. Il arrivait souvent à la jeune fille de se disputer avec son meilleur ami pour des raisons plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Mais aucune de leur dispute n'était vraiment importante puisqu'il s'agissait de broutille sans importance. Malgré tout, elle n'aimait pas quand cela leur arrivait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle évitait de se retrouver avec lui pour le moment. Afin d'empêcher d'autre dispute.

-Hermione, tu peux descendre s'il-te-plait ? appela Ginny du bas de l'escalier.

-J'arrive tout de suite, répondit-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à descendre les marches lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet. Elle se retrouva face à Fred, dont elle avait espéré qu'il soit parti en silence. Le regard de Fred était si intense qu'elle n'osa pas respirer, elle n'osa pas dire un mot, ni même chuchoter... Elle se sentit plaquer contre le mur. Le jeune sorcier plaça ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle contre son visage, elle ferma les yeux. Il captura ses lèvres dans un mouvement avide mais teint d'une tendresse qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé. Mais qu'elle aima immédiatement. Hermione chercha à s'échapper de ses bras. Il la laissa faire mais avant de la laisser partir il l'attira contre lui. « Encore une fois » le suppliait ses sens. Alors il déposa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille un baiser tendre sans exigence. Puis il la laissa descendre les escalier sans qu'un mot soit échangé.

Fred remonta dans sa chambre, où George l'attendait assis sur un des lit, avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Lorsque son jumeau ferma la porte, il lança :

-Alors t'as réussi ?

-Un jeu d'enfant, répondit Fred en arborant un sourire malicieux. Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverais.

-Je n'aurais pas cru que tu lui plairais, je croyais que c'était moi qu'elle préférait, fit semblant de se lamenter George.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est à toi de tester les pastilles de gerbe, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je te hais ! répliqua son frère.

-Tu n'avais qu'à me trouver un défi plus difficile à réaliser, souligna Fred.

George avala l'invention qu'ils avaient fini de mettre au point l'après-midi même et il ne fallu pas attendre plus de cinq minutes pour qu'il ouvre la porte brutalement. Fred, un sourire aux lèvres, l'entendit descendre les escaliers pour se ruer dans la salle de bain la plus proche.

Le jeune sorcier s'approcha de la fenêtre et repensa à la jeune fille. Et à ce pari débile qu'il avait accepté bien trop vite. En y réfléchissant, il n'aurait pas du le faire, et accepter de vomir pendant des heures plutôt que de risquer de se dévoiler à Hermione. Laquelle, si elle n'avait tout d'abord pas su comment réagir, comprendrait rapidement l'attitude de Fred à son égard. Il fixa ses yeux sur le décor extérieur. Plus précisément sur le petit parc abandonné depuis des années par les moldus et qui tombait en friche. Mais il ne semblait pas le voir. Un voile de tristesse était apparu dans son regard. Une expression de mélancolie que jamais personne, même son propre jumeau, n'avait vu sur son visage. Il aimait Hermione. Et il regrettait d'avoir jouer avec ses émotions autant qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu goûter à ses lèvres. Malgré tout, le fait d'avoir accédé à ce bonheur ne faisait que l'attrister davantage, car il savait que jamais il n'aurait la possibilité de recommencer.

Fred se rappela qu'il avait encore la baguette d'Hermione dans sa poche. Sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste, il sentit le bout de bois magique le brûler... Et ce simple contact lui fut insupportable.

En entrant dans sa chambre après avoir fini d'aider Molly à ranger les courses dans la cuisine, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la forme allongée présente sur son lit. Avec tout le remue-ménage qu'avait fait Ron en rentrant, elle en avait oublié que Fred avait gardé sa baguette. Il était sûrement venu la poser dans sa chambre lorsqu'il l'avait quitté sans un mot.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Non, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir voulu que Fred l'embrasse à ce moment là... Et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge en s'avouant qu'elle désirait ardemment recommencer.


End file.
